Kickin' It Alphabet One Shots
by N3onSocc3rBall
Summary: These Are some Kickin' It Alphabet One Shots. Theres gonna be Kick! Jace! and Millie! Hope you like it, This is my first fanfic (ps i suck at summarys)


**Kickin' it Alphabet One Shots**

(A/N: This is my first fan fic so leave some reviews on how u liked it and what I could do better ) Oh Kim and Jack are dating in this one

**!Disclaimer!: I do not own Kickin' it *tear***

A is for Arguments and bets

**Kim's POV**

I walked into the dojo….. Ok I rode to the dojo on Jack's back. He put me down

And we intertwined our fingers. I kissed him on the cheek and heard Jerry and Milton Groaning "UUUUUUUHHGGGG". "WHAT?!" Jack and I yelled, Jerry said "we are happy you guys are dating but it's so…what's the word…mushy". "Mushy? Really?" I asked, "Yeah you guys couldn't go a day without being mushy" Milton stated. "I know I could but I don't know about Kim" Jack said. I scoffed and put my hands on my hips, "Ohhhhhh Jack u should not have said that" Jerry said trying to hold in laughs. I was offended "Oh Really?" I said/yelled. For a second Jack thought about something then said "Sorry Kimmy-bear but Yeah", "Oh don't you Kimmy-Bear me" I said annoyed. "How about a bet guys?" Milton said "Jack you can't kiss, flirt, hug, be jealous, compliment, or have Kim on your Lap. As for Kim you can't Kiss, Be Jealous, Blush, flirt, hold hands, or sit on Jacks Lap" Milton said. I thought for a minute…"Sure" Jack said with a smirk, so I agreed too. "Ok its starts tomorrow so get all your mushiness out now" Jerry said whilst laughing. To show how sorry he was he pulled me close and without any hesitation dip kissed me. WELL OF COURSE I kissed back! Duh I mean he has been my lifetime crush and now my boyfriend. We shared a long, sweet, and passionate kiss before stupid air became necessary. Not long after that we all left and the bet began.

**Jack's POV**

No offence to my Kimmy but this was going to be an easy win. Cause she was such a jealous person. I just have to use _**The Jack Factor**_ at school, and Boom I win!

**Kim's POV**

The Next morning I got up super early to get ready for school. I wore a Pink and white off the shoulder tee shirt that says "hey boys ;)" with blue Shorty shorts and my combat boots. I put on some lipstick and mascara, and curled the bottom of my hair. I looked out my window to see Jack, my neighbor, look at me with a smirk then walk away. I ran down stairs, greeted my parents, had a quick breakfast, and then skateboarded to school. I walked to my locker but not without hearing a lot of wolf whistles first. I waved at a lot of the guys, winked, and sometimes blew kisses. It was so funny because guys were beating each other over catching my kisses. I was greeted by Grace and we started talking about the bet. We were interrupted by a giant group of girls screaming and running to the door. I knew Jack was here. I turned around to see Jack. But he was wearing really sexy skinny jeans with some cool converses and as for a shirt well he wasn't wearing one. I gasped quietly oh that sneaky little rat I thought. Jack used _**The Jack Factor. **_ You see _**The Jack Factor**_ is when Jack can make anyone swoon. And I mean ANYONE. Jack literally strutted down the hall with a bunch of girls touching him and feeling his muscles and abs. He walked to him locker which was next to mine. Turned around, leaned on the locker, and flipped his long gorgeous, luc- STOP IT KIM! Any way he flipped his hair, smiled, then snapped his fingers flirtatiously while winking. He made _**every**_ girl there fainted SERIOUSLY! Even Grace! To be honest it even made my knees go a little weak. During class Jack flipped his hair, showed off him muscles, and winked at the teacher making her go knee weak and falling into her chair. She said "No homework do whatever you want for the rest of class". Ok I admit this made me jealous but I wouldn't give up. For the rest of Class Jack just flexed his muscles and all the girls felt them. At one point he was on the table lying down while girls felt his abs. When lunch came it was time for me to turn the tables

**Jack's POV**

At lunch Kim was sitting at her table while all the boys drooled over her. A bunch of boys were surrounding her when Jerry came up to me and whispered

"oyyyy Jack, Kim is giving out her phone number to all those boys over there. I laughed, So Kim wants to play hard ball Bring it!

**Kim's POV**

I thought Jack would have come over after Jerry had told him I was giving out my number. But NO! He just laughed then Smirked. After a few minutes there was a loud squeal from Donna Tobin. Everybody turned to see what was up. She Screamed "OMGGGGGG JACK IS GIVING OUT FREE KISSES ON THE LIPSSS OHHH MYYY GOODDDDD". Every girl but grace and I rushed over. I looked up to see if it was true and it was. Jack was kissing them. That was it I couldn't take it anymore, Jack crossed the line. I Walked up to Jack and screamed "You Know what Jack you crossed the line, WERE OVER!" I Ran out crying with Grace chasing after me and Jack yelling "Kim wait NO!"…I got home ran upstairs and slammed the door. A few seconds later Grace walked through the door. "Hey Kim Kim you ok?" she asked sitting next to me on my bed. For a few seconds I was quiet then I broke out crying on Graces shoulder. "H-h-how could *sniffle* J-j-ja-ck do that t-t-to *sniffle* me?" I stuttered while crying. Speak of the devil, the door flew open with Jack standing there _still shirtless_. Grace stood up and gave him a glare, Jack signaled Grace to come outside for a minute. They talked for about two minutes, I heard someone leave. Jack walked in, but I just turned away. "Kim just hear me out" He begged. I turned around and he sat down next to me on my bed. "Kim it wasn't what you think happened, I wasn't giving out kisses you know I love you and that you're the only one I want to kiss. Donna just came up to me and yelled that, then all those girls just forced kissed me! I wasn't kissing any of them! It broke my heart to see you cry" he said sweetly. "Please tell me you didn't mean it when you broke up with me" He said in a shaky voice. "Kim without you my life has no meaning, I have nothing to live for, without your smile, your laugh, your eyes, your sexy body," that made me giggle "your sweet, soft, intoxicating lips, id have nothing" he said tears rolling down his cheeks. I was silent because I didn't know what to say. He looked at me with hopeful eyes then said "I can understand that your mad or even hate me so ill leave you alone Kim, but know I'm sorry and will never stop loving you" he called me Kim he never calls me Kim he is serious oh my god. As he was leaving I ran over to him and pushed him to the wall. Wrapped my arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around my waist, and I kissed him he instantly kissed me back passionately. We pulled away, and I said "I do forgive you and I Love you too", He smiled then smirked. He flipped us so I was against the wall. We kissed again then he trailed kisses down my jaw line. I moaned quietly, because I couldn't hold it in, hoping he didn't hear but he did making him smirk even more. He found my sweet spot then bit down getting a louder moan from me. Then he lightly kissed my neck where he left a mark. He went back to kissing me and licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, I granted and his tongue explored my mouth making me moan into the kiss. Ok I see how he wants to play. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried us to the bed. I quickly flipped us over so I was on top. I rubbed my hands on his killer abs making him moan. "Ohhhhh I like the sound of that" I said slyly I traced circles on his chest making him moan even louder into the kiss. While he moaned I took advantage of that and stuck my tongue inside his mouth and explored. He moaned louder. Eventually we needed air so we both broke apart breathlessly. "Kim I'm sorry about what happened at school, I don't wanna kiss any other girl but you. I was just gonna walk around in my boxers not kiss all those girls" he said "It's ok Jack you didn't mean to its not your fault it ha- WAIT YOU WERE GONNA WALK AROUND SCHOOL IN YOUR UNDERWEAR!?" I screamed "yeah" he sheepishly said, I face palmed. "So anyway Kim does this mean were back together?" he asked looking hopeful. "Yeah and you can call me Kimmy-Bear, Jackie-Poo" I said laughing

**Well there u go have a happy day :D Review plz I need to know what to do better-N3onSocc3rBall**


End file.
